Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 7
Nieuwe Tijdinghen wt Pfaltz-Graven Landt. Hoe dat s’Coninckx volck daer ettelijcke plaetsen heeft inne ghenomen, ende des Graven van Mansfeldts volck verjaecht. Met noch Tijdinghe uut t’Bisdom van Spiers. (New Tidings from the Palatinate. How the King's men have taken several places there, and driven out the Count of Mansfeld's men. With more news from the Bishopric of Speyer.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 14 January 1622. Summary Bishopric of Speyer, 10 December 1621 *Yesterday, 9 December, Don Gonzalo de Cordoba* took Deytesheym, but allowed Lauenburg of Saxony and his regiment to leave with flying colours. *He is now at Nieustadt, and Mansfeld does great damage. City of Spiers has agreed with Mansfeld that he will not put a garrison in the city if Don Gonzalo de Cordoba and Lord de Tilly object. Yesterday evening at 8 o’clock His Princely Grace of Spiers left Ydenheim with his entire ‘cornet’ of cavalry to seek Tilly. Wetterau, 15 December 1621 *On Friday Duke Christian of Brunswick with 12 companies of cavalry took quarters in Grossen-Buseck, the Count of Styrumb in Alten-Buseck, and the rest towards Redgen, but Saturday night they heard the Emperor’s men were marching thither. They put a bridge of waggons between Old and New Buseck and stood all day in the field in battle order, and kept good watch, and Sunday they broke up and moved to Amoenenburch. *Since then several thousand imperial soldiers have taken up positions, determined to prosecute the Brunswicker; they caught a spy who has been sent to Glessen with 10 horsemen, perhaps for questioning there. Rome, 4 December 1621 *On Sunday the Spanish Ambassador received the Kingdoms of Sicily and of Jerusalem from His Holiness in the King’s name. *The Grand Master of Malta has placed certain relics of St Maurice in a silver head reliquary, sent to Messina to be given to Prince Philibert. *The Bull on papal elections has been signed by 41 cardinals since our last. *With the death of Abbot Puchi an abbey in Alessandria falls vacant, and another in Croatia of 20,000 Crowns per year, under imperial patronage. *On Wednesday a post went through here to Naples to solicit speedy payment of the soldiers to be sent to Milan; at Naples Lord Alderino, the commander, has had his brother imprisoned at Rome for engrossing grain at Capua. *At Naples some galleys of the Catholic Fleet have arrived from Lebanon, including the galleys of Don Carlos Doria*, which have sailed for Genua, the rest of the fleet has arrived at Messina with certain captured Turkish ‘Caramutselen’ and 400 captured Turks. Lyons, December 1621 *The royal army has broken up from before Montauban, but a few thousand men have been left in the area to prevent provisioning of the town, causing great dearth, including among the King’s men. *Duke Desdiguieres arrived here 4 December and stayed 3 days, going to his government in the Dauphiné to put down the disturbances there. *There is much negotiating of peace and the King is soon expected in Paris. Venice, 21 December 1621 *Letters from France confirm that the royal army has dispersed from around Montauban, and Mons. de Chastillon delivered Montpelier and other Huguenot places in Languedoc to the King. *At Livorno a Muscovite ship has come in with all sorts of merchandise, the sailors say that pirates of Algiers took 16 Dutch ships laden with salted fish, which were then taken by the Spaniards. Also 4 ships from Alexandria and Sicily have come in laden with rich merchandise and 2000 measures of Grain, as well as 2500 from Sardinia. *From Turin news that the Duke and his son Thomas are raising 7 companies of foot to send to the aid of the King of France against Grenoble. *From Mantua confirmation that Lord Eggenburg, the emperor's ‘Opper Hoofmeester’ has married the Duke of Mantua’s sister Doña Eleonora as proxy for the Emperor, for which the Duke has honoured him with the title Marquis of Ligorno in Monferrate and 6000 Crowns per year. *20,000 Crowns have been remitted to the Governor of Milan as a donation from the King of Naples to pay the soldiers. *From Constantinople news that the Sultan has a son, and has dismissed the Prime Vizier and replaced him with the ‘Beegler Beg in Graecia’. Rome, 11 December 1621 *Another 20,000 Crowns have been sent on behalf of His Holiness to Don Pedro Aldobrandino in Germany, to pay the soldiers maintained by the pope in the service of the emperor. *Yesterday evening the Duke of Mantua arrived here, he is lodged in the Vatican palace and was received very magnificently. Transcription Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220114 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 14 January 1622 1210 1215 1204 1208 1221 1211